Ashes
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Flames, soot, smoke, blaze. Destruction, insanity, bravery, sacrafice. How to change what had to be.
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMNT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolouge<strong>

_'Fire. Burning flames and smoke. Ashes and soot. Disaster.'_

Leo woke up, panting. He'd been having the same dream for a month. Something bad was coming and the blue masked turtle was not the only one who knew it. Splinter could sense great trouble coming and he was concerned. He did not inform his younger sons about this sudden disturbence. He and Leo shared the burden alone.

It was 2am on September 11th and the all turtles were tossing and turning in their beds. This night, none of them could sleep. All having a bad feeling about something, not knowing what. The whole Hamato family felt a disturbence that night.

They had no idea what was to come.


	2. Nightmare Come True

**-Chapter 1**

**-Nightmare Come True**

**(Leo's POV)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I smacked my alarm as the painful nose hit my ears. I hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. This night I didn't sleep at all. Me and Master Splinter have been having the same dream for weeks and we don't know why. All we know is that something bad was going to happen and I have a feeling it will be today.

I reluctently got up and walked out of my room like a zombie. Head down, feet dragging, arms hanging limply by my sides. I practicly ran right into Raph by noy paying attention.

"Hey! watch it Fearless!" Raph grumbled but when I got a better look at my brother, I noticed he looked like a bus had hit him. He looked awful!

"S'rry Raphie." I yawned, "You too huh?"

Through the his empty eyes I saw a flicker of confusion, "What are ya talkin' 'bout bro?" he slurred.

"Never mind." I shook my head.

"Uhhhhhhh, my head." I turned around slowly and saw Mikey emerge from his room, "What bus hit me?" He stumbled towards us and nearly fell on me.

"What's wrong M'key?" I asked.

He kept his eyes closed and leaned on me, "Couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I had the same nightmare."

Now I was curious. All my brothers seened to have been having nightmares last night, which made me all the more nervous, "What about?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit.

"Dunno, flames, smoke, darkness, and fear." Mikey started to dose off in my grasp then he jerked awake again, "No! Leo! Don't let me sleep! I can't go through it again!" He screamed.

I looked at Raph. He had a shocked and worried expression on his face, "Hey Raph? Did you have the same dream?" I asked.

He nodded multiple times, "Well I have too." I confessed. It was time they knew.

Before Raph could speak I picked Mikey up bridal style and walked into the kitchen. I set Mikey at the table and as Raph walked in I went back to the bedrooms to fetch Donnie. I peaked into his room to find him missing and frowned, 'Must be in his lab... again.' I walked to the lab and opened the door. His face was flat on his desk, but he didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully. Donnie was whimpering and twitching in his sleep, _'Nightmare.'_ I thought as I tried to rouse him. The reaction I got was not one I expected.

"Nooooooo! Noooooooo!" Donnie shrieked as he jumped out of his chair.

"Donnie! Donnie! Donatello!" I yelled. At the sound of his full name he stopped screaming and looked at me, "Calm down Donnie. It's me." I whispered.

His shoulders slummped and he sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"Thank God." Donnie said.

"What's wrong Donnie? Nightmare?" I asked him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Come to breakfast. There's something we need to discuss." I told him as I helped him up. He loomed like a zombie. Bags were under his eyes and he stared at nothing. Donnie looked haunted.

We sat at the kitchen table and I quickly woke up Raph who was wincing in his sleep. I cringed. Something bad was going to happen and we all could sense it.

"Alright. It's time you guys knew the truth." I sighed. They all looked at me expectantly, "I've been having the same dream for weeks, so has Master Splinter. Every night it's the same. Fire, smoke, darkness, and fear. Something bad is coming and I just don't know what..." I trail off, lookind down at my hands.

"I had the same dream last night Leo." Raph said.

"So have I." Mikey whimpered.

"As have I." Donnie comfirmed.

"What could it mean?" I asked to no one in paticular. I wasn't even aware I had said my thoughts aloud until Master Splinter answered me, "My sons. I do not know what is going to happen. Perhaps Ms. O' Neil can aid us in this difficult time." He said, sitting down at the table with us.

"Maybe..." I said. Mikey quickly got up and started making us scrambled eggs and bacon. As tired as he was he still was able to make the best breakfast ever. We sat quietly and ate eagerly. By the time we had finished it was 7:04 and Master Splinter gave us the day off from training since we were all so exaughsted. We decided to watch a movie special on the tv to pass the time and to more importantly, stay awake. We watched a horror movie that was an hour and a half. Just as the movie ended, April and Caesey walked in.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully. But I noticed that she stopped adroubtly as she got a better look at us, "What happened to you guys? You all look like the living dead!" She gasped.

I shrugged, "We all had nightmares last night. We were hoping you could tell us what our dreams mean." I said, "We dreamt about fire, smoke, darkness, and fear. What does that all mean?"

April looked just as confused as I felt, "I have no idea Leo." She said, "Nothing bad has happened recently."

That was when I heard the scream and we all turned in time to see Breaking News on the tv. And I knew, that this was what our dreams had warned us about. At exactly 8:46am a passenger plane hit a large building known as the World Trade Center.


	3. It Just Got Worse

**Chapter 2 - It Just Got Worse**

**(Raph's POV)**

I felt my breath catch in my throat. I stared at the tv, unable to pull my gaze away. I stared, eyes wide, my breath coming in shallow gasps. I don't know how long I stood their, staring at the mesmorizing smoke and ashes. All I could think of was , _'Why?'_ I was angry too. All those innocent people and I couldn't do anything to prevent it,_ 'Is this how Leo feels when our missions fail? Angry and guilty?'_

I tried to say something, I tried to ask my brothers to help me out of my frozen state. But I couldn't make words, nor move an inch. I was pulled by fear. I could sense it, hanging in a haze around me. Before I knew what was happening, I was coughing. And I couldn't stop. I shut my eyes and shrieked in fear and pain. It felt like my lungs were burning, that the invisible smoke was choking me. I could hear voices, calling my name and all I could say was, "No!"

All those people who just died. It happened all too fast and all too soon. I felt hands grab my arms and pull me to the couch. Black splotches filled my vision as I continued to cough.

_'What's happening to me?!'_ I brought my hands to my neck and couphed some more. Then I felt a slight prick in my arm and I slowly began to relax. The pain subdued and my eye lids became heavy. I sank into the comforts of the couch as I stopped coughing. Then a thought crossed my mind.

_'No! I don't want to dream again!' _I snapped open my eyes and looked around in fear, shrieking and trying to fight the darkness. But it was too much. I was too weak from lack of sleep. I couldn't prevent the inky darkness and I soon fell into a fearfull slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>(Donnie's POV)<strong>

I was scared. Especially when Raph started hyperventilating.

From the momemt I saw the plane hit the building, I knew that not many people would survive. Sometimes it's tough being the brainiac of the team. I had to live with the knowledge of how many people would live in this tragic event.

All I could do was stare in shock and my mind went into auto pilot. How many people would survive? How did the plane crash in the first place? How many passengers were on board?

I couldn't stop the thoughts coming until I heard Raph shriek. That was a sound I'd never hope to hear. It was filled with fear and pain. I whipped around and confronted him. His eyes were shut and sparkling tears were at the edges of his eyes. He was hunched over and heavy coughs shook his body. We tried to get his attention but nothing could get through to him. All he did was shout 'No!' and he broke down. Coughing and spluttering and sobbing. I don't know why he was so worked up about this. Heck, all of us were! But nothing was as bad as what happened to Raph. His face began to pale and he tried to take in breaths that couldn't get through. He was hyperventilating. I tried to calm him down but he didn't seem to see us. Raph just kept shouting, shrieking, and coughing. In the end I had to sedate him. It bagan to work and he stopped couphing and closed his eyes. Then, with much force he snapped his eyes open, the pupils were diolated, and he looked scared. Raw fear shone clearly in his eyes and it broke my heart in two, knowing there was nothing I could do except put him to sleep.

As soon as my brother was asleep I fell onto the couch beside his sleeping form amd broke down. All those people! And I knew what the outcome would be because I was so smart.

I clutched Raph's silent form and cried into his plastron. I soon felt two more pairs of arms around me and I soon heard Mikey's sobbs join mine. We clutched each other, locked in each other's embrace.

I sunk into Leo's arms and sniffed. It felt like we were toddlers again. Comforting each other after a horrific event in the sewers. I looked hack at the smoking screen and tried to block out the sound of screaming. Then I heard one woman's voice.

"My husband's in there with my child!" She shrieked.

At that moment, I whimpered and looked away. I couldn't face it. The damages and the innocent lives at stake.

_'I'm sorry I can't save you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mikey's POV)<strong>

I stared numbly into space. I felt sadness. The light glint in my baby blue eyes was gone. All that remained was a dull cloud. I wasn't the sun at that moment, but dark and lonely storm cloud. Sceams and shrieks of terrified people filled my ears and made me cringe. I could hear sirens and see the hot flames and falling debris. I was still clinging to Donnie as if he were my life line. I couldn't believe that this was happening

All my tears had dried up. I had nothing left in me. A long time passed with me and my brothers holding onto each other. Leo was the only one who hadn't cried but I could see it in his eyes. He was devistated and he was only just keeping it together for us. I sighed and shut my eyes. What would happen now?

* * *

><p><strong>(Splinter's POV)<strong>

_'My sons!'_ I was so scared when I saw Raphael's episode. Then I saw Donatello brake and then Michelangelo. Leonardo was being strong for his brothers but as a father and Sensei, I knew that as soon Leonardo was free from his brothers and me, he would brake himself. Sending himself once again on a guilt trip.

I had never witnessed anything quite like this before. All those sleepless nights me and Leonardo shared were warnings about this tragic event. I had failed to interperet this sign and now many people were dead and dying.

I could feel Ms. O' Neil clinging to my Kimono. The child was frightened. They all were. Even Mr. Jones was sticking close to me, for once putting his fear of rats away. I closed my eyes and hoped that some people would survive.

I looked over at Raphael and saw him twitchinv ucomfortingly in his sleep. He continued to mumble 'No.' in his sleep and I knew that he was having a nightmare. My ears flattened to the back of my head and felt sympathy for my strongest son. The protecter and temper of the family. I had never expected Raphael to act this way. But then I had thought of something. Raphael must feel responsible because he could not protect these people. He is very protective of this city and he must feel angry for the lost lives.

I hoped all this was over soon, or else I might lose my second eldest son to fear and worry.


End file.
